


This morning, waking the world

by bertie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person Wilson Fisk has ever fallen in love with is stretched out in his bed, sleeping heavily and peacefully after too many hours working. He knows he stretches him too thin sometimes, but he always makes it up to him in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This morning, waking the world

 

No one but James has or ever will see Wilson as he is behind closed doors. He is the only one privy to his smiles and his charm and his kindness. Many people think Wilson doesn’t have an ounce of kindness in him, but James knows differently. Someone who isn’t kind would never wake him up with his favorite coffee and promises of breakfast.

He takes a breath in and is surrounded by the scent of Wilson and coffee and clean sheets. He smiles when he feels soft lips leave kisses down his spine and arches slightly into the touch.

“You don’t have to get up, but I thought you might need to eat. What would you like?”

Wilson’s voice is quiet and rough and it makes something warm curl in the pit of James’s belly. He hums thoughtfully, turning onto his side to look at Wilson. He’s blurry but mostly visible and James smiles.

“Whatever you want will be fine,” he says.

Wilson leans up to kiss him, and James goes kind of boneless underneath him. His kisses are intoxicating and they make his thoughts turn to white noise so that all he can focus on is the feeling of Wilson’s lips on his. When he pulls away, stroking James’s hair off his forehead, James immediately misses him and his lips still tingle when he licks them.

“I asked what _you_ wanted to eat.” Wilson moves the waistband of his underwear to rub his thumb over his hipbone, and his skin sings like fireworks are bursting underneath.

James reaches out to brush his fingertips over the stubble on Wilson’s jaw.

“I love everything you make,” he says as he sits up, cupping his hands lightly around Wilson’s face. “It’s all delicious.”

Wilson narrows his eyes but his lips are betraying him and he smiles even when James kisses him.

“You are quite the sweet talker,” he rumbles, and James laughs against his mouth.

“I admit that I can be persuasive but I am definitely not sweet talking you right now.” He kisses him again and Wilson wraps an arm around his waist. “I like to be surprised sometimes.”

Wilson’s lips are on his suddenly and he licks inside his mouth, and James makes a shocked noise, but doesn’t push him away. When they part, they’re both breathing heavily but smiling, and Wilson is running his hands up and down his back.

“Then I’ll surprise you.”

He kisses him one last time before standing. He takes James’s glasses from the nightstand and opens them, handing them to him.

“Thank you.” He puts them on and everything is suddenly crisp and bright. Wilson’s smile is even more beautiful.

“Take your time. I know it’s been a long week and you deserve to rest.” He cups his hand lightly under James’s chin, brushing his thumb over his jaw. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

James watches him leave the bedroom and then looks around. Wilson had picked up their clothes where they’d been tossed haphazardly the night before in order for them to be closer. He recalls it was pleasant if a little hurried but not lacking in affection. Wilson always makes sure of that. He reaches back to pluck the mug off the nightstand and finds his coffee is the perfect temperature. He sips it slowly until he can’t stand to lie in bed any longer.

He uses the bathroom and brushes his teeth, trying to figure out how he’ll tame his wild hair. He washes his face and the cool water feels nice against his skin. He decides he doesn’t care what his hair looks like and goes to pick out one of Wilson’s t-shirts. He has his own clothing here in Wilson’s apartment but he prefers to wear Wilson’s shirts when they’re here relaxing. James pads out into the living space, following the smell of eggs and bacon and toast.

Wilson is setting the table and looks up with that small, private smile only James gets to see. He holds out his hand and James takes it with an answering smile. Wilson pulls him in and wraps his arm around his waist, kissing him softly. James loves how tactile and affectionate Wilson is and he tries to give back as much as he gets, but Wilson usually has him beat.

“You don’t usually have bacon in the refrigerator,” James says, grabbing a piece off the plate.

“I know how much you love it so I put some in our last grocery order.” Wilson pulls out a chair for him.

He sits and touches his hand in thanks. “Thank you. It’s an unfortunate vice.”

Wilson laughs at him. “I don’t think many people consider it a vice.”

“Many people of our status would,” James says, but he’s already sticking another piece in his mouth. “Owlsley always talked about that pancetta stuff, but I never liked it.”

They eat in comfortable silence but occasionally make small talk. They’ve had enough time together to know that not every second of their time needs to be filled with conversation. Sometimes it’s just nice to exist with the one you love.

James lets Wilson season his eggs and fix his plate how he likes before he takes from the little bowls set between them. He knows how uncomfortable Wilson can get if things are out of order and he doesn’t mind spending a few extra seconds stirring his coffee. He knows it’s good to push him outside his comfort zone but he doesn’t want to ruin this perfect morning.

They end up back in bed after breakfast, kissing lazily and tossing clothes out of the way. James takes his glasses off and places them on the nightstand before settling back in the curve of Wilson’s body. His hands are like fire, burning a path wherever they touch, and James gasps softly.

Wilson presses his lips to his neck, mouthing and sucking lightly, as he rocks against him. James whimpers, his entire body singing like Wilson knows exactly how to play him. One of his big hands runs over his hip and thigh, hitching his leg a little higher, and James just moans, tilting his head back.

“You’re beautiful,” Wilson purrs, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You’re absolutely breathtaking.”

He gasps against Wilson’s lips, warmth prickling in his belly. Suddenly, Wilson stops moving and James can’t help the annoyed whine he lets out. He tries to push back against him and capture his lips, but Wilson kisses his ear and holds him still.

“Relax,” he murmurs, and James is loath to deny him.

Almost immediately his muscles loosen and he sinks completely into Wilson’s embrace, feeling his chest rise and fall against his back with every breath. Sometimes Wilson will pull out this trick, forcing James to savor the moment instead of seeking the next best thing. He doesn’t mind it so much, except this position causes Wilson’s erection to nudge right up against his prostate. His hips tremble, wanting so badly to shift even slightly.

“You’re so good, James. You always do what I ask because you’re such a good boy.”

James lets out a whimper and Wilson hums against the back of his neck.

“I love you,” Wilson says, something like a prayer and a sigh.

Those simple words make James gasp silently for breath. His hips jump of their own accord and Wilson smiles, pressing his lips to the nape of his neck.

“You’re such a good boy,” he rumbles again, pulling him impossibly close and flush to his body. “Come whenever you’re ready, darling, you’ve earned it.

James moans unabashedly when Wilson starts back up full force. He shakes with the overwhelming sensations and makes soft little _oh’s_ as he feels his orgasm draw closer. He tries to hold off, wanting so badly for Wilson to come first, but Wilson is suckling a bruise on his throat and hitting his prostate relentlessly. All at once it’s too much and he cries out softly, his breath catching in his chest.

Seconds later, Wilson snugs his hips against James’s backside and moans into the curve of his neck. His breath is hot on James’s skin but he peppers kisses across his neck and shoulder, adding in little quiet declarations of love. James relaxes against him, humming contentedly when Wilson slides an arm around his waist and rests his hand on his belly.

“Sleep, if you like,” Wilson murmurs, kissing his hair. “I’ll stay with you.”

He decides to take him up on the offer. After all, a nap wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> when i was posting this i realized the summary is in fisk's POV and the story is in wesley's POV.
> 
> WHOOPS.


End file.
